


beam me up

by eightmakesoneteam



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Choi San, Beta Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone Loves Jung Wooyoung, Happy Ending, I might be doing multiple works in this series hmmm, I'll be adding tags as I gooooo, Jealous Jeong Yunho, Jealousy, Jeong Yunho is Bad at Feelings, Jung Wooyoung is Bad at Feelings, Jung Wooyoung is a Disaster Gay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Oral Sex, Posessive behaviour, Rimming, Unrequited Love, but not actually, can we make that a tag??, jongho hasn't presented yet, stan ATEEZ, we're making that a tag, yea I'm using that, you know how changbin from stray kids once revealed that he's friends with wooyoung???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightmakesoneteam/pseuds/eightmakesoneteam
Summary: Wooyoung gets it, okay? There’s nothing inherently shameful or illicit about his natural omega biology - but knowing that doesn’t prevent his stomach from filling with dread when Hongjoong sits him down with the members and carefully inquires how he plans to spend next month’s scheduled heat.It’s standard protocol - 8 guys of all different secondary genders living in such close quarters; of course there needs to be open communication. But Wooyoung has pride, alright, and despite his everyday bravado there are some conversations he just cannot bear. And this is one of them.“I already found an alpha!” he blurted.In Wooyoung’s defense, he couldn’t possibly have known how drastically those five words would change group dynamics as he knew them.





	1. boy problems (he's got 'em)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I noticed this site is pretty barren in terms of ateez fics so I decided to help remedy that c: :> This is my first time writing fic so please be gentle haha. I was watching a pirate king performance video the other day and you know how Yunho comes out with the growl in the beginning?? my first thought was WOW ALPHA YUNHO and thus the idea for this WooYun AU was born.  
> Also im just rly excited to explore sweet gentle giant yunho being a dominating alpha and wooyoung being #shook  
> title is from carly rae jepsens Boy Problems  
> The dynamics:  
> Hongjoong: Omega  
> Seonghwa: Alpha  
> Yunho: Alpha  
> Yeosang: Beta  
> San: Beta  
> Mingi: Alpha  
> Wooyoung: Omega  
> Jongho: hasn’t presented

Wooyoung stumbled out of his and Yeosang’s room with a towel in his hand and crust in his eyes. The latter was still asleep, and likely would be for another 20 minutes, but the dorm was alive with the smell of breakfast and the sounds of San and Mingi playing in the den. Wooyoung walked towards the bathroom lethargically, until he was intercepted by Jongho, streaking by in nothing but his boxers and slippers.

“Sorry, hyung!” He said cheerfully, making his way into the bathroom before Wooyoung had even really processed what had happened. 

“You brat, get back here! I had dibs on next shower!” Wooyoung hollered, racing up to the door in the hopes of catching it before the maknae closed it. He reached out, but a larger hand appeared quicker, catching the door and forcing it open.

“Jongho, let Wooyoung shower first or i’ll eat your portion of breakfast while you’re in there,” The speaker revealed themself to be none other than Yunho, brown hair fluffy and tied in a cute ponytail in the front. Wooyoung cried out in relief, and dramatically threw himself at the older boy, privately taking the opportunity to scent his hyung by rubbing his face all over the alpha’s chest. All of the members occasionally indulged in skinship and scent-marking, but Yunho was by far the most receptive to it - which was a godsend for Wooyoung, who craved physical affection more than oxygen. Sometimes the others will tease him for his neediness, and despite there being no ill intentions behind it, the ribbing will get to him. His mom and dad, a beta and alpha respectively, never really knew how to deal with him growing up - they hadn’t expected an omega child and didn’t particularly know what to do with one when they had it. As a result Wooyoung can admit he’s a bit reticent when it comes to being openly ‘omega-y’. But with the members, especially Yunho, its different. There’s still some awkwardness around hormones and heats and ruts, as they are young and awkward, but Wooyoung is never afraid to ask for affection - never feels judged for wanting to feel protected and cherished.

Yunho runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair, and Jongho emerges from the bathroom looking adequately scolded. Wooyoung rushes in and locks the door behind him, resolving to take his damn time because he woke up with sore muscles and there’s nothing like a hot shower on tender flesh.

-

Jongho is the only one missing from the breakfast table by the time Wooyoung goes downstairs , and he takes a seat by San. He’s across from Yunho, as well as Mingi, who is blatantly staring at the hand Seonghwa has on the small of Hongjoong’s back as they lean over the stove scrambling eggs. Wooyoung is pretty sure there’s a Thing going on with those three - the two alphas are almost always glued to Hongjoong’s side, and while it’s not exactly a rivalry, there does seem to be some tension. He could be completely wrong, though - because as far as Wooyoung knows both Mingi and Seonghwa help their leader with his heats. 

The thought makes him blush, and San, angel that he is, loudly demands someone pour Wooyoung a glass of water because the heat of the kitchen is supposedly making his face red. 

“Yeah, that’s what it is,” Wooyoung hurries to confirm, tearing his eyes away from where Seonghwa has leaned into Hongjoong to speak quietly in his ear. “Aish, don’t you people ever turn the fan on when you cook?” he demands noisily, accepting the water Yunho presents. The brunette alpha smiles sweetly at him, and reaches out to wipe a stray droplet that had travelled down to Wooyoung’s throat. The lavender haired omega blows him an overdramatic flying kiss, trying to mask the full body shiver that resulted from the alpha’s touch to his sensitive neck.

Moments later the food is ready, and everyone, minus their maknae who takes horribly long showers, is seated and chowing down. After a bit, Hongjoong clears his throat to indicate he’s got something important to say.

“Wooyoung-ah,” he starts, and Wooyoung glances up with full cheeks, making a questioning noise.

“Wooyoung-ah, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, but your heat is scheduled to come up sometime in the next two weeks.” His leader and fellow omega says carefully. “The hyungs and I want to make sure you’re taken care of. Spending it alone would be uncomfortable and inconvenient, and we don’t want you to go through that, so have you thought about who you’re going to spend it with?”

Wooyoung can feel the group’s gazes on him, and wants to die promptly on the spot. His heat is coming. That would explain his soreness, and why the alphas of the group have been so indulgent as of late. To be fair, however, Yunho always acts that way, so Wooyoung can’t be blamed for not noticing. Wooyoung can feel his face heating once again. It’s not like Hongjoong is trying to embarrass him - this is standard protocol. With eight guys living in such close quarters, there has to be communication about this kind of thing - it wouldn’t do to have someone go into a surprise rut or heat. But Wooyoung had only recently presented before they debuted as a group, and hasn’t experienced his first heat yet. He knows that most groups with alphas and omegas just take care of it amongst themselves, but he can’t imagine having...sex with Seonghwa or Mingi, knowing their feelings for Hongjoong - the two alphas are staring at him patiently as Wooyoung panics, and he knows that if he asked them they would help regardless. Somehow, that makes him feel worse. Wooyoung feels watched, all of a sudden, and turns to look at the only other alpha in the group: Yunho.

Yunho is staring at him with something dark and piercing in his gaze. Wooyoung feels pinned in place by the weight of it. Sometimes, when night has fallen at the dorm and Wooyoung is snug in his bed below Yeosang’s, he likes to entertain the thought of being with Yunho. Yunho, who is sweet, and funny, and tall, and broad enough to wrap all the way around Wooyoung and then some when they hug - as his alpha. Yunho who dances with so much raw passion and whose eyes look like liquid honey in the sunlight. He always feels guilty for thinking about his bandmate that way, even if it is within the privacy of his own mind. He’ll think of how affectionate Yunho is with San, and Yeosang, too - and banish the thought of there being any reciprocal feelings. 

The group is waiting for his answer. Wooyoung feels a suffocating pressure on his chest, because he has pride, okay? Even though he knows his omega biology is nothing to be ashamed about, he can’t help the sense of embarrassment. He wonders how Hongjoong can speak so frankly about it. Wooyoung wants to be anywhere else in the world at the moment, and that is what spurs him to blurt:

“I already found an alpha!”

The reaction is instantaneous. The room explodes in noise. San and Mingi are immediately needling him about who his mystery alpha is, Hongjoong is staring at him contemplatively, Seonghwa blinks as if he somehow heard wrong, Yeosang is practically asleep in his bowl of cereal, and Jongho is still. fucking. showering. Probably for the better, because Wooyoung doesn’t think he’d be able to survive his dongsaeng’s teasing.

Determined to avoid his bandmates’ stares, Wooyoung looks up at the ceiling faux-innocuously - but happens to catch Yunho’s eye in the process. The brunette alpha’s lips are parted, and there’s a crinkle between his brows. Wide eyes meet Wooyoung’s like they’re searching for something. Wooyoung breaks the connection. 

“With a cute face like this, are you guys really that shocked?” he laughs nervously, posing cutely to the dramatic sounds of anguish from San and Mingi. Omega or not, cringy aegyo is still cringy aegyo.

“Ya, you must think you’re hot stuff now that you’ve got an alpha on the side!” San exclaims, reaching in to pinch Wooyoung’s cheek. “You harlot, going behind my back like this!” he chortled, squishing and smushing the omega’s face every which way.

The mood of the room abruptly changed when Yunho reached out and none-too-gently smacked San’s hands away from Wooyoung’s face. Wooyoung blinked at the taller boy, who wordlessly took his plate and deposited it in the kitchen sink before heading upstairs, presumably to get ready for the day’s schedule.  
The other members exchanged wordless glances at each other, undecipherable to Wooyoung. One by one they filed out of the room until only Hongjoong and Wooyoung sat at the breakfast table.

“Do you actually have an alpha, Wooyoung?” Hongjoong’s pretty face, normally so open, was serious. “I wish I didn’t have to say this, and i’m not trying to police you here - but having just any alpha take care of you is not only unsafe for you - but it could hurt the group’s image if something goes wrong. I hope you’ve carefully vetted this mystery boy of yours.”

“Of course I do, hyung,” Wooyoung blustered, smiling widely at Hongjoong. “And don’t worry, my guy is super discreet and I trust him a lot. You don’t have to be concerned.” Wooyoung reached out to grasp the other omega’s hands, trying to convey some sincerity. He felt bad for lying to his leader, but he didn’t have a lot of choice - he was in too deep to admit he had originally lied to cut the heat conversation short. And what could the harm be? At worst, when his heat came, the guys would clear out of the dorm for a couple days while Wooyoung rode it out alone, and they wouldn’t be any the wiser.

“That’s good,” Hongjoong said slowly. “Because going through it alone would mean it’d be longer, and harder on your body - and we need you in top condition for promotions,” he explains, and a sweat breaks out on Wooyoung’s neck. “And we just want you to be happy and comfortable for your first heat,” Hongjoong continues in a softer tone, and Wooyoung releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding, because for a minute there it seemed like Hongjoong was onto him. “So I’m glad you found...a good alpha.”

Wooyoung bites his lip, heart clenching with admiration and affection for his leader. Not only was the other omega selfless and hardworking, he only ever wanted the best for his members. Wooyoung couldn’t ask for a better leader - and felt even more guilty for betraying his trust. Nonetheless, he pasted on a smile.  
“Don’t be stressed over this, hyung! Otherwise your mullet hairs are all gonna fall out. I promise I’ve got this covered!” He teased, narrowly avoiding getting smacked in retaliation. Once they settled down, Hongjoong looked at him with an unreadable expression, sighed, and reached forwards to ruffle his hair. “Aish, this kid,” he complained. “Why are you growing up so fast?”

“You and Seonghwa feed me too well,” Wooyoung replied solemnly

-

The next week went by in a flurry - their album promotions were at their height, and it felt like every other day they had to film a dance practice or do a fansign. Wooyoung wouldn’t trade it for the world - he loved getting to meet and create content for his precious atinys, but he could already feel the characteristic pre-heat tiredness he’d read about in highschool health class setting in. When practicing choreography with the members, his stamina was at its lowest, and he often felt irritated having to assure the guys that he was fine to keep going. He appreciated their concern, but getting treated like a porcelain doll was getting old quickly. 

The only one who seemed to be in a worse mood was Yunho, who recently had been distracted during practices as well as during group bondings, responding curtly when he was addressed(if he replied at all). Wooyoung wanted to ask him what was wrong, and see if he could console the usually sunny alpha; but all the other members seemed to be giving him a deliberately wide berth, exchanging knowing looks whenever Yunho left mealtimes early or retreated into his room early in the evenings. Yunho’s unusual stoicness left a bad taste in Wooyoung’s mouth and an itch under his skin - he felt like he’d disappointed the alpha, somehow, or otherwise upset him - and he didn’t have a single idea as to why.

Mostly, Wooyoung tried to act like nothing was wrong. When Wooyoung had flounced over to Yunho during movie night at the dorm and gracelessly sprawled onto his lap, he felt the other boy go completely rigid underneath him. Wooyoung felt suddenly careless, cursing himself for forgetting how cagey Yunho had been lately - but couldn’t bring himself to move or apologise. He inhaled Yunho’s calming, fresh petrichor scent shamelessly - the older alpha was ignoring him, focused on the movie; he wouldn’t notice Wooyoung stealth-scenting him. Unfortunately, Wooyoung shifted in his lap, which seemed to be the catalyst for Yunho reaching up hesitantly, hands hovering over the lavender-haired boy’s hips - for a moment Wooyoung hoped that he’d hold him, give him the affection Yunho had been recently starving him of - before abruptly pushing the omega off of his lap.

Wooyoung gaped at the gentle giant of their team, who got up swiftly and practically ran upstairs to his room. The other members stared at Wooyoung, until Jongho threw popcorn successfully into Wooyoung’s open mouth, breaking the tension. 

The week was littered with moments like that - Yunho avoiding Wooyoung like the plague, and being uncharacteristically snappy with the other members. 

Wooyoung had too much on his own plate to confront the other male, anyway - between feeling antsy and tired all the time, he had to contend with San and Yeosang making cash bets on the identity of his make-believe alpha, Mingi’s hamfisted attempts to be supportive, and Seonghwa of all people awkwardly presenting him with a gift basket of birth control and non-perishable foods. “Have a good time!” he had blurted before shoving the basket into Wooyoung’s arms and fleeing. In the past week alone Wooyoung has experienced two of the most embarrassing experiences of his life, and he has his two oldest hyungs to thank.

That’s not to say there weren’t some contenders for Most Embarrassing Moments - one morning, Wooyoung awoke to Yeosang packing his tolietries.

“Yeosang-hyung….” Wooyoung whined, staring forlornly down at his roommate’s tense back from the top bunk. “Where are you going?”

The blonde beta whirled around. “Wooyoungie,” he began, looking harried. “I love you, but you’re my bro, my amigo, my pal. But hearing your gross sex dream noises at all hours of the night for the past three nights? Has not been ideal.” He paused for effect. “Also last night you climbed into my bed and I woke to you spooning me. So.” 

Wooyoung’s face was in flames, and he sputtered uselessly. He was about to deny the allegations before realizing he was, in fact, lying in Yeosang’s top bunk bed. But.. “Sex dream noises.” he repeated emptily, staring down in betrayal at - yes, that was, in fact, his dick. And it was hard. “Fucking asshole,” he whispered at it, still in shock.

“Uh, yes. So...I’m just. Gonna stay in San’s room for a while.” Yeosang finished awkwardly, before escaping the scene.  
Wooyoung rolled over to scream into Yeosang’s pillow for a moment to vent, before hopping down from the bed and waddling to the bathroom, praying to all available higher powers that he doesn’t run into a member while he stinks of arousal. 

In the shower, Wooyoung absently washes his hair, thinking about how Yeosang is going to go sleep in San’s room - San and Yunho are roommates, so where will Yunho be sleeping? Will they all cuddle in a pile together, or will Yunho be banished to the living room couch? Yunho won’t come to sleep in Wooyoung’s room - because Wooyoung is not only an omega but one stuck in the throes of pre-heat at that. Wooyoung finds himself wishing for it anyway. He thinks about the dream he had last night, hands unconsciously finding their way to his cock.

_Wooyoung cried out, little uh, uh, uhs spilling from his mouth with each movement of the alpha behind him. He might be embarrassed about how loud he was if he were conscious, how he’s whining and gasping and moaning, but in his dreamspace all that matters is him and the brunette with his hands in Wooyoung’s hair. Yunho presses himself along Wooyoung’s back, cock making slick noises with each drag in and out of Wooyoung’s ass. He overshadows Wooyoung, all big hands and long legs and strong chest, caging the omega in and making him feel both overwhelmed and completely safe._

__

Wooyoung arches, toes curling. He can feel how close he is, and rocks back against Yunho’s slow, forceful thrusts desperately.  
“Hyung, hyung, Yunho-hyung,” he whines, panting. “Please, love you hyungie, i’m so close…”  
Yunho laves his tongue across Wooyoung’s sensitive neck, teasing a bite with his teeth. “So sweet for hyung,” he murmurs against heated skin. “What do you need, Wooyoungie? Hmm?” Yunho sucks a dark mark right underneath Wooyoung’s jaw. “This?”  
Yunho forces Wooyoung’s legs wider, makes the petite boy open up more for him - and thrusts into him, faster, deeper. 

_“Mmm, alpha, i’m s-so close - ah, ah, alpha!” Wooyoung’s back arches, lean muscles taut as he cums onto his own stomach, Yunho following seconds later._

Wooyoung stares at his own cum decorating the shower wall, breathing finally slowing. He just got off to the recollection of a dream about one of his bandmates fucking him. This was a new low.

Sighing noisily, Wooyoung cleaned up his mess and finished showering. It’s not like it was his fault he was so horny - pre-heat is a bitch. But now that the endorphins had come and go Wooyoung felt suddenly miserable, and very much like a creep. Poor Yeosang.

Yunho didn’t seem like he was going to go back to being the amiable, energetic, always-give-Wooyoung-proper-attention Yunho anytime soon. Each time Wooyoung got up the courage and tried to engage the older boy, it always ended with Yunho disregarding him. Sometimes, the alpha would hesitate - meet Wooyoung’s eyes for a moment too long, or linger close to the omega when he got in his space - but then something steely and almost sad would overcome his face, replacing the hesitance, and Yunho would make a hasty retreat. 

It didn’t stop Wooyoung from missing him, though. Wooyoung felt sensitive, and touch-starved with Yunho’s constant affection. Sure, the other members were being extra-touchy to make up for it, but they weren't Yunho. He longed to go on convenience store field trips with the older boy for dinner again. Wooyoung couldn’t recall the last time Yunho had laughed at one of his jokes or messed up his hair, smiling in that bright, sweet way that was uniquely Yunho. 

One evening, after Yunho had gotten back from exercising - which he did rather than accept Wooyoung’s invitation to snack and watch a movie - Hongjoong began nagging Wooyoung to do his chores.

It was almost refreshing, for the other omega to be chastising him when every other member seemed to be unable to do anything but dote on him, so Wooyoung went about his task with gusto. He collected the laundry from each members hampers, until he got to San and Yunho’s room. He gulped audibly, and knocked three times.

No answer. Wooyoung opened the door anyway, and squawked loudly, closing it again. Yunho was the only person present, having just got back from running, and was in the middle of unbuttoning his jeans when Wooyoung opened the door. The omega quietly hyperventilated about Yunho’s pretty abs and broad shoulders until his hyung opened the door again. 

“Hyung! Fancy seeing you here. Uh. I’m collecting laundry, so, i’m just gonna -” Wooyoung gestured to the door, face hot. He hoped he didn’t smell turned on.

Yunho stared down at him, leaning against the doorframe in a t-shirt and sweats, hair messy from his run. His eyes glinted. Wooyoung privately fangirled. 

After a long moment, Yunho sighed a very put-upon sigh, before moving past Wooyoung.

“Troublesome omega,” he said quietly, almost fondly, hand coming up to arrange Wooyoung’s bangs. Then he was gone, and it was like it never happened. 

In a trance, Wooyoung walked into the now-three-person bedroom. He jolted upon realizing that the two beds were, in fact, pushed together - and there were three bodily indents. The high from Wooyoung’s previous interaction with Yunho abruptly faded. 

Yunho couldn’t even stand to talk to him for more than a moment, but cuddles up to Yeosang and San every night in bed. Yunho hadn’t touched him at all since...since Wooyoung doesn’t even know when, and doesn’t even know why, but likes San and Yeosang enough to snuggle with them. All of a sudden Wooyoung feels torn between feeling viciously jealous and just plain wanting to cry. 

And, alarmingly, he does. Granted, it’s only a few measly tears, because Wooyoung is not gonna be /that/ omega having a breakdown over an alpha’s attention, thank-you-very-much, but it’s enough that his face feels wet and his eyes swell.

He snags a hoodie hanging off the dresser, intending to vindictively wipe his tears all over Yunho’s jacket, but is distracted by the heavy scent of rain and forest infused in the material. Wooyoung feels almost immediately calm, breathing in deep lungfuls of Yunho’s scent. It smells like belonging.

Wooyoung realizes he must look like a fucking creep, standing in the middle of Yunho’s room and huffing his sweaty hoodie smell, so he makes quick work of gathering the other members' laundry and, after some deliberation, sets Yunho’s hoodie aside.

\--- 

After finishing his chore, Wooyoung cheerfully brings his treasure back to his room - and giddily introduces it into the pile he already has accumulated in the middle of his bed. He took Yeosang’s mattress and pushed it up next to his own, and the combined beds are covered in blankets, pillows, and soft clothing. Wooyoung makes Yunho’s hoodie the centerpiece and stands back to admire his nest. 

His nest.

Wooyoung stares blankly down at his creation, and then screams.

“HONGJOONG-HYUUUUUUUUUUNG!”


	2. i like my boys just like i like my honey (sweet, a little selfish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write them going to ISAC pls don't call me out on timeline inconsistencies orz  
> lots of fun with this chapter!!! I love writing jealous yunho cuz I love it when sweet people show a different side!! feel like yunhos totally the type to smile when he's pissed  
> I make wooyoung cry too much oops  
> also: changbin cameo!!  
> title is from honey by kehlani

After a solid ten minutes of venting about how _my body is_ betraying me, _Hongjoongie-hyung_ , Wooyoung lay exhausted in his nest of fabrics, head hanging upside-down off the edge of the bed. Hongjoong sat a respectful distance away from his nest at the tiny desk pushed up against the wall. 

“You know,” Hongjoong broke the silence conversationally, eyeing Wooyoung’s precarious lounging position with concern. “There are plenty of alphas who’d jump at the chance to spend a heat with you.”

Wooyoung slid miserably slow off of the bed and onto the floor. “Hyung.” he intoned. “Please don’t say that.”

“What? It’s true-!”

“You’re like my _mom_ , it doesn’t count!” Wooyoung complains loudly, yelping when the other omega throws his slipper at him with alarming precision and speed.

“But you know that there are options, right? Like, more _familiar_ options?” The blonde boy hedges. Hongjoong purses his lips, and widens his eyes innocently. Wooyoung lovingly informs him he looks like a bug and gets another shoe to the head for his troubles.

Wooyoung takes a moment to deliberate what exactly his leader is trying to get him to think about. Hongjoong knows - or thinks, more like - Wooyoung already has an alpha, so there’s no reason for him to be pushing the younger boy to be considering other options. The lilac-haired boy squints hard at the older boy’s encouraging face - and a lightbulb goes off. Hongjoong must be pushing him to choose a familiar alpha because he doesn’t _trust_ Wooyoung to pick for himself. Which might be sort of valid, considering Wooyoung hasn’t picked an alpha at all, but the hypothetical indignity of it all is what pushes Wooyoung to square his narrow shoulders and defend his imaginary alpha. He turns his back to the door to face Hongjoong.

“Hyung, I appreciate your concern, but my alpha is top quality,” he asserts, hopefully convincing. “He’s - cool, and dreamy, and,” he pauses for dramatic effect, but Hongjoong doesn’t even seem to be looking at him, eyes suddenly pinned to a spot above his head. Annoyed with the lack of attention, Wooyoung tries to shock his hyung into listening again. “-and his knot will be _more_ than satisfactory.” He leers, waiting for his leader to shriek with laughter and shock as he typically does when the group’s second-youngest occasionally indulges in crass omegan humor. 

Instead he only hears the slamming of his bedroom door go off behind him. The color abruptly drains from his face. Hongjoong grimaces briefly, though Wooyoung can’t imagine he’s embarrassed - the leader opposes double standards strongly and is the type to openly express his sexuality regardless of being an omega, to the point of making the alphas of the group - plus Wooyoung - squirmy. Wooyoung writes the strange expression off.

“Oh my god!” He exclaims, flailing onto the bed and feeling a strong urge to scream. Of course the one time Wooyoung makes a stupid horny joke in the comfort of his own room with another omega someone - probably one of the knot-possessing members themselves judging by the mortifying echo of that slam - just has to be listening in. What is Wooyoung’s life.

“Well,” Hongjoong puts false cheer into his voice. “How about I meet this alpha, then?”

A record scratched in Wooyoung’s brain.

“Hyung.” Wooyoung said, very seriously for humorous effect, trying not to betray with his voice how fast his heart was beating. He stood up and stared solemnly at his leader. “You already have two alphas. Please stop trying to steal mine.”

Hongjoong launched himself at the younger boy with a cry, pinching his ear.

“You punk kid,” Hongjoong bemoaned, maneuvering himself onto Wooyoung in a nonconsensual piggyback ride. “I didn’t raise you like this, what did I do to deserve this?” he whined.

“But really though,” Wooyoung pressed, glad to reverse the questioning. “Do you like Mingi or Seonghwa? Like, my guess would be Seonghwa because, y’know, roomates and team dads and all that but I know Mingi took care of you during your heat last month and there’s been some tension recently so -” Hongjoong clapped a hand over his mouth swiftly, before dropping down and stealing over to the door.

“Great talk, my least favorite dongsaeng,” Hongjoong saluted hurriedly, and raced out of the room.

 _Holy shit_. Wooyoung wheezed, letting go of all the anxiety that the conversation inspired in him. He almost wished his heat would come early if just to put a stop to all the stress involved in maintaining his web of lies. 

The boy laid in his nest of blankets and reached for Yunho’s hoodie, breathing deeply at the collar to calm his beating heart. It’s not like Wooyoung was _opposed_ to actually finding an alpha. In fact, it might be kind of nice to not have to suffer alone. But the fact of the matter was - despite Hongjoong’s claims, Wooyoung couldn’t think of a single alpha who’d actually want to. Not that he knew a ton of alphas in the first place - Wooyoung had presented late, so it’s not like the alphas in school ever noticed him, and he didn’t know a ton in his age range in the kpop industry either.

And, again, Mingi and Seonghwa might as well walk about with a PROPERTY OF HONGJOONG stamp on their foreheads with how whipped they were for the blonde omega. And Yunho…

It felt more and more like Yunho didn’t want anything to do with him, much less spend a heat with him. And Wooyoung _wanted_ , okay, he wanted a lot more than just that. He’s almost glad he never mustered up the courage to ask the boy in the first place - after all, if Yunho was this disgusted by just the mention of Wooyoung being with an alpha, he couldn’t imagine how badly asking Yunho to be said alpha would’ve gone.

Wooyoung turned fitfully in his bed - which felt awfully empty and awfully big.

\-------

The morning that ATEEZ was to compete in ISAC, Seonghwa first went to wake up Jongho so that their youngest could go, in turn, into each member’s room and belt out whatever ballad he was listening to most recently at full volume until they surrendered and dragged themselves out of bed.

The sun had yet to rise but Yeosang and Hongjoong busied themselves with defining the menu for breakfast. 

“Something with lots of protein,” Hongjoong hummed, scrambling eggs.

“If the staff want us to perform well they should buy us meat on this occasion,” Yeosang whispered, staring at the eggs in the pan vindictively. 

Hongjoong hip-checked him with a smile. “Check the freezer.”

Yeosang did as told, and his resulting cry of “BACON!” lured a sleepy-eyed San into the kitchen, who immediately latched onto the shorter boy and planted his face firmly in the juncture of his neck. Yeosang awkwardly waddled back to the stove with San in tow. 

Mingi was the next to shuffle in, and Hongjoong wordlessly brandished a cup of coffee at him. Mingi’s eyes crinkled up as he grinned before planting a loud kiss on the short omega’s forehead and turning to claim a seat at the breakfast table.

Seonghwa swept into the kitchen, with a bedraggled Wooyoung and a guffawing Jongho behind him. Apparently, Wooyoung’s resulting screech after opening his eyes to their maknae looming menacingly over his bed practicing his vibrato was _the funniest thing ever_. Seonghwa beelined to the counter to briefly scent Hongjoong and to start serving up plates for the members. 

“We have to eat fast today, they want us in the stadium by 5:00AM,” he informed the present boys. Wooyoung internally cussed him out for looking so good and being even a little bit alive at this time of morning.

Seonghwa did a quick head count before frowning. “Did no one wake up Yunho?” he said, concerned.

Jongho grimaced. “I think he’s awake, but I don’t think hyung wants breakfast.”

Hongjoong’s eyes blazed. “We’re going to be doing athletics today, he’s eating breakfast.”

Wooyoung sighed, wondering if it was because of his presence that Yunho, typically a bottomless pit, didn’t want to even show up to the breakfast table. Unfortunately, his sigh caught Mingi’s attention, and the tall boy gleefully nominated him to go check up on their sullen member.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa agreed almost immediately, and Wooyoung spitefully wondered why they were ganging up on him so early in the morning. Nevertheless, he sighed over-exaggeratedly and screeched his chair as he stood up and make the journey to Yunho’s room.

Wooyoung’s hands became clammy as he listened with an ear to Yunho’s door. He could faintly hear movement, but that didn’t tell him anything. “Hyung?” he called, voice soft. The rustling noises stopped and the room inside sounded so silent Wooyoung wondered if he’d heard anything at all.

He opened the door and crept inside, feet quiet against the hardwood. He reached Yunho’s bedside and stopped. The older boy appeared to be sleeping, pink lips slightly parted and face relaxed. Yunho’s thin tanktop stretched obscenely - or maybe it was just to Wooyoung- across his chest, and his covers were tangled around his legs. Wooyoung smiled unbidden to himself, admiring the slant of Yunho’s cheekbones and the length of his eyelashes. 

He reached out absentmindedly to tuck a wavy lock of soft brown hair behind the alpha’s ear, when his wrist was abruptly seized. 

“Uh-!” Wooyoung faceplanted into the space on the bed next to Yunho, and the older boy quickly dragged him closer, crowding up behind him.

“Ah,” Wooyoung hoped Yunho couldn’t feel his heart hammering in his chest. Was Yunho asleep? But he could’ve sworn Jongho said he woke him up. But why else would he be practically cuddling him when he’s spoken less than 50 words to him the entire week? “Hyung, are you awake?” he settled on whispering.

“Please.” Yunho finally spoke, voice rumbly from sleep. He nosed behind Wooyoung’s jaw and breathed there, very nearly giving the omega heart palpitations. “Give me five minutes. Just five. _Please._ ”

Wooyoung’s brow furrowed, thinking to himself that Yunho sounded awfully vulnerable making a request to sleep 5 more minutes, but whatever. “Yeah no it’s fine,” He wheezed quietly. 

It’s not like he was going to complain. Yunho’s scent was mellow with sleep, sweet and natural. Wooyoung closed his eyes and let himself pretend for a moment that Yunho was holding him tight because he never wanted to let him go, that this was a typical domestic morning for the two, that perhaps Yunho liked him enough to want to wake up to him everyday-

A loud whistle jolted Wooyoung out of his musings, and his eyes snapped open to see San leaning against the door with a shiteating grin on his face, dimples on full display.

Wooyoung’s first response was panic - he pushed against Yunho’s chest and rolled off the bed, skittering several feet away with wild eyes.

“Uhm,” he said intelligently. “I woke him up, so.” he grinned, big and fake, gesturing at Yunho, who was sitting up in bed without any trace of his prior lethargy. The alpha’s jaw was clenched, a stormy expression on his face. Wooyoung had no idea how to read him - his face was frustrated but his eyes were sad. 

“I can see that?” San had a funny expression on his face. “But uh, we gotta leave, so get dressed and come eat already.” he smiled charmingly before retreating back downstairs. 

“That’s my cue, haha,” Wooyoung tripped his way to the door as well. 

“Wait.” Yunho’s voice was deep, and he came to stand near Wooyoung. He kept crowding in even as Wooyoung took steps backward, until his back met the door with a soft _thunk_.

 _This is how I die,_ Wooyoung thought faintly, as Yunho raised a hesitant hand to place it next to Wooyoung’s head. _Death by Yunho. That’s what it’ll read in my obituary._

Yunho stared closely into his eyes, like he was searching for something. He worried his bottom lip, before seeming to come to a resolution. He craned his head to lean into Wooyoung, and the lavender haired boy absently thought huh, Yunho’s height must make this position kinda uncomfortable. His thoughts were banished as soon as the alpha opened his mouth.

“If-” he started, then stopped. His eyebrows furrowed. “Wooyoung-ah.”

“...yes?’ Wooyoung said, voice embarrassingly high, even for him.

“Do you like your alpha a lot?” Yunho finally settled on, and Wooyoung inhaled sharply at his boldness for a moment before realizing that no, Yunho was decidedly not referring to himself in third person, but instead referencing Wooyoung’s fake lover.

“Uh, definitely?” He meant to enthuse, but it came out questioning instead. For some reason, Yunho looked like he came to a resolution. “But, you could like a different one. If there was an alpha who was more charming, you could start to like him instead?” He pressed.

“I guess?” Wooyoung mused, confused by wherever this conversation was heading. 

“And,” Yunho continued, “do you think I’m a good alpha?” He said quietly, softly. Wooyoung could hear his heart beat and he wondered if perhaps Yunho could too. What even was this interrogation? If Wooyoung didn’t know better, he’d think he was being propositioned. 

“You’re the best alpha,” Wooyoung said, equally soft. Yunho’s mouth parted. As soon as the words slipped out, Wooyoung hurried to temper them. “Like, you’re one of my closest friends, I think you’re great,” Wooyoung enthused, beaming up at his bandmate. It wasn’t wrong, per se- but Yunho was so much more than a familiar face. 

_Familiar._ Wasn’t that what Hongjoong was urging him to choose when it came to finding an alpha for his heat? Wooyoung realized, belatedly, that Hongjoong must have put Yunho up to this. Being the only ‘available’ alpha in the group, Hongjoong must’ve requested he try and see if Wooyoung would relent and ask Yunho to spend his heat with him instead of some strange, unknown alpha. Wooyoung understands the worry his leader has - but he feels a hot, irrational flash of anger towards both Yunho and Hongjoong. 

It’s not like either of them knew about his feelings for Yunho - but it still hurt. He felt foolish; like everyone was laughing at him and he wasn’t in on the joke. Of course Yunho wouldn’t actually see him as an omega - wouldn’t see him as desirable. His eyes stung, and he ducked out of the cage of Yunho’s arms.

“We need to leave, hyung.” Wooyoung said as politely as possible, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Yunho smiled, just so slightly wistful, and inclined his head. 

“Alright.”

\--------

The car ride over and the check in to ISAC was bizarre. Yunho seemed to have recovered some semblance of normalcy, pressing up to scent Wooyoung in the van and offering to get his waterbottle and name card for him once they reached the stadium. 

Wooyoung wasn’t sure how to feel about it - didn’t know whether this meant Yunho got over whatever weird angst he was going through before or not.

He put those feelings aside in order to enjoy the experience - this was their group’s first time at ISAC, and he was excited to compete. So was Yunho, apparently.

“I’ll win for you,” Yunho promised Wooyoung with a cheeky wink when he got ready to compete in his archery event. The boy in question’s eyes widened, having grown unused to Yunho’s playful flirtations. He shook himself out of it.

“That’s if you don’t break the bow in the first three seconds,” he teased back, waving the alpha off.

The next couple hours continued like that - Yunho being affectionate, the group going about their events, et cetera. During the lunch break, Wooyoung chowed down on the provided snacks and then stared forlornly at the empty wrappers. Pre-heat made him _hungry_ \- something something biological imperative something something. As if he read his mind, Yunho reached over from across their makeshift circle and offered him a bite of his sandwich. 

Wooyoung beamed gratefully, hand reaching out to take the food when Yunho drew it back last second. Wooyoung unintentionally whined, blushing after he realized it - and Yunho definitely noticed, judging by the the way his lips quirked like he was forcing a smile down. Yunho offered it again, and Wooyoung eyed it suspiciously before something clicked, and almost on instinct he leaned forward with an expectant mouth. It was probably just the omega’s wishful thinking, but he could’ve sworn he heard Yunho rumbling in approval. Yunho continued feeding him until the sandwich was gone, and Wooyoung felt happiness, sweet and syrupy, fill his chest, oblivious to the quiet jeering of Mingi teasing Yunho for _‘alpha-ing the fuck outta Wooyoung right in front of our Christian eyes.’_

Wooyoung scanned the crowd around them, each idol group mostly keeping to their own. Wooyoung was just wishing he had more idol friends he could chat with when he spotted a familiar face advancing.

Wooyoung staggered to his feet, leaving his wrappers in disarray as he got up from his spot in their makeshift circle. His hyungs(plus Jongho) startled and watched as Wooyoung took a flying leap and crashed into an unfamiliar boy.

“CHANGBINNIE!” Wooyoung crooned at the top of his lungs, laughing when the petite alpha stumbled under his weight. “I completely forgot we’d be seeing each other here!”

“Hey, call me hyung, will you?” Changbin grumbled, gravelly voice fond. “How’ve the games been for you?” They disattach, but Changbin keeps a hand on his shoulder. He and Changbin keep up regular text correspondence - Wooyoung loves his members, but it’s also kind of nice to have a friend outside of everything.

Wooyoung tells him about how he’s placed in his events so far. “You’re like two months older, by the way, it’s not like you’re not a geezer or anything,” Wooyoung protests, and then registers the stares of his members. “Speaking of geezers - let me introduce you to my hyungs!” Wooyoung exclaims. “-and Jongho.” he adds, and the youngest sends him a finger heart. _Geezer,_ Yunho mouths in disbelief.

They go through introductions, Changbin sitting next to him. Yunho gets up to throw away trash, and when he comes back, he plops himself down solidly in between Changbin and Wooyoung. Changbin raises his eyebrows at Wooyoung, who shrugs helplessly.

His dark-haired friend knows about the Yunho situation, and looks hardly surprised when Yunho not-so-gently knocks Changbin’s hand off of Wooyoung’s shoulder. The alpha furrows his brows, before looking to come to a conclusion, and a smarmy look crosses his face briefly. 

“Wooyoungie, you competed in hurdles, right? Did you do well?” Changbin asks casually, a glint in his eye.

“Yeah? I got second place,” Wooyoung said, unsurely. He had already told Changbin this. His group members hoot supportively.

“Aish,” Changbin clicks his tongue loudly, “of course you did. You’ve got really nice, long legs.”

Wooyoung huffs indignantly. “Just the other day you were calling me a hobbit, Binnie-”

“Because you’re so cute and small,” Changbin cuts in smoothly.

“You’re the cute and small one, hyung,” Wooyoung protests, and then rolls his eyes to high heaven, because he knows what’s coming next -

“I’m big where it cou-” Changbin seizes the opportunity, wiggling his eyebrows ridiculously in an effort to make Wooyoung laugh. He doesn’t get to finish, though, because Yunho turns with a searing gaze and shoves Changbin’s chest, almost putting the much smaller alpha off-balance.

“Are you some kind of pervert?” Yunho accuses, voice rough and far from his usual melodic lilt. “How bold can you be in front of his hyungs? Learn some respect,” he grits. Wooyoung gapes at the older boy but he pays him no mind, glaring daggers at Changbin.

Changbin meets Yunho’s gaze unflinchingly. “Some people are really lacking in boldness,” he says cryptically. “Those people will eventually lose to those with more confidence if they don’t get their shit together.” he finishes, getting to his feet. He dusts his sweats off.

“It was nice seeing you, Wooyoungie!” Changbin says genuinely, grinning at his friend. “Text me later, yeah?”

Wooyoung gawks at his friend - since when was he so confrontational? And what the hell was he even arguing with Yunho about? But he nods slowly nonetheless.

Yunho turns to look at him in disbelief. Wooyoung pointedly ignores him, a little irritated with how rude Yunho was to his friend. Changbin takes his leave.

“Wooyoung-ah,” Yunho badgers, voice beseeching, and Wooyoung reaches over and socks him in the shoulder. The members are watching the debacle, with equal parts gleeful and concerned eyes.

“Ow, ow, ow, what was that for?” Yunho whines, switching in a flash from an angry grizzly to a teddy bear. The brunette, all long limbs and broad shoulders, looks like an overgrown child pouting like he is. Wooyoung tries to shove down the rush of fondness he feels, because he’s _upset_ , goddamn it.

“For acting like a jerk to Changbinnie! I never see him because of our schedules, and when I do you scare him off?!” Wooyoung scolds, getting more annoyed at how Yunho’s chest puffs in pride at accomplishing said scaring.

“He deserved it,” Yunho maintains. “He was disrespecting you,” he grouses, reaching out to tug the strap of Wooyoung’s name placard back into place. Wooyoung bats his hands away. 

“He’s my friend and he didn’t say anything disrespectful! You’re the one embarrassing me!” Wooyoung exclaims. 

Yunho falls silent and sulks, effectively chastised. Wooyoung hears muffled giggling from Jongho, and whips his head around to side eye him. 

“Aish, Wooyoung’s wrath is scary,” San vocalizes the member’s thoughts, and Wooyoung frowns.

“I can’t be the only one shocked Wooyoung has an alpha,” Jongho wonders aloud. “Hyung, you’re really not cute, you know? _So_ not like an omega. I want to meet this alpha with steel nerves.” he teases, and it’s not a big deal. It’s really not. The guys clown each other like this all the time, Wooyoung himself is known to have some pretty devastating banter - but Wooyoung is fucking emotional.

On another day it wouldn’t have got to him - he’d fire back some quip about Jongho being a prepubescent ignoramus or pinch the younger’s ear and gone on with his life. But Wooyoung is irritated, and stressed from having to lie all week, and tired, and so fucking what if he’s feeling a bit insecure? He’s got an unrequited crush on his moody bandmate that’s not going anywhere, he can’t find an alpha even semi-willing to consider him as a romantic or sexual prospect, and maybe deep down Wooyoung knows Jongho’s innocent teasing holds true. 

Because Wooyoung is loud, and clingy, and has pretty much no know-how or experience with dealing in alphas - of course he wouldn’t be desirable as an omega. The fans appreciate his visuals - but in Wooyoung’s private opinion, he ranks last in terms of visuals in the group. And that’s objective - Wooyoung isn’t self-deprecating, he just knows his weaknesses.

Yunho’s voice jolts him out of his reflection. He looks up from his hunched position - hands balled in his lap, shoulders caving to make himself smaller. Yunho looks angry again.

“There’s not a single alpha in Korea good enough for Wooyoung-ah, dumbass.” Yunho says firmly, making eye contact with the lavender-haired boy. “Whatever alpha he chooses should be glad Wooyoung even looks at him,” he continued, softer. Wooyoung flushes but refuses to comment.

Hongjoong is lecturing Jongho and Yunho is still holding eye-contact when the staff start coming around to announce the return to events. 

Yunho hoists himself up and offers a hand to Wooyoung, which the omega hesitantly takes. Yunho pulls with much more strength than necessary - unusual for ATEEZ’s gentle giant, usually so careful to manage his strength - and Wooyoung’s momentum forces him to fall into Yunho’s arms.

Yunho cards his fingers through the younger boy’s hair for a moment, before drawing back and grinning boyishly at him, like he hadn’t just taken Wooyoung on a whole ass emotional rollercoaster. Wooyoung opened his mouth to bid him off but Yunho beat him to it.

“Come see me win in swimming later, yeah?” he requested, before throwing up a peace sign and jogging away.

Starstruck, Wooyoung reaches up to adjust his name card harness, and then slaps both of his cheeks. 

“Focus, dumbass,” he whispers to himself.  
\--------

 _come watch me hoop youngieeeee_ reads the text Wooyoung gets from Changbin, and he rolls his eyes fondly before pocketing his phone, forgetting to check the time as he meant to before he saw the text.

Wooyoung crowed with laughter from his spot nears the bleachers, watching Changbin fail epically at basketball. It wasn’t like he was bad - it’s just that he was tiny, and whatever sadistic organizer that was in charge of basketball decided to put the tallest idols possible on the other team. Mingi himself was on said team, and shot Changbin apologetic smiles each time he blocked the smaller alpha’s shots.

The buzzer sounded, and Wooyoung rushed first to Mingi to tug his ears proudly and then proceeds to act like a fainting fangirl, resulting in Mingi pushing him away, snortinging. Mingi takes his phone out and busies himself with texting, so Wooyoung shrugs and turns around.

Then he spots Changbin, flushed and sulky. He makes his way over, and tries to keep a straight face. 

“Good - uh, game.” Wooyoung’s giggles slip through the hand over his mouth, and Changbin scowls at him. 

“Yeah, see how much better you’d do, shortstack,” his hyung grumbles, jabbing Wooyoung in the stomach. It doesn’t halt the boy’s laughter. Through his chuckles, he thinks he hears someone call is name - but when he turns to check Changbin holds him steady with his hands on both Wooyoung’s shoulders. 

“Youngie,” Changbin begins petulantly. “My members couldn’t show up to cheer me on and all you did was laugh at me. I’m starting to feel underappreciated,” he tries to act cute, and all it does is bring forth a new round of laughter.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Wooyoung coos, cupping Changbin’s face and kissing him on the nose. Alphas aren’t supposed to be cute, but sometimes Wooyoung just feels the urge to baby Changbin to a ridiculous degree.

Changbin’s arms slip down around Wooyoung’s waist, pressing him closer. “Ah, you smell good, are you using some new perfume?” He queries, leaning into the boy’s neck to scent him.  
“No,” Wooyoung denies, flushing - he probably smells...more appealing, or whatever, because he’s nearing his heat. He clears his throat. “You just smell sweaty.” he groans, pretending to gag.

Changbin smacks his ass as payback, making Wooyoung yelp. Before he has a chance to berate his hyung - and question why he’s suddenly so into skinship - there’s a strong grip on his shoulder, yanking him back. 

Yunho looms over the two friends, hair wet and - _christ_ \- pushed back from his forehead. He doesn’t say anything, just grabs Wooyoung by the wrist and begins dragging him out of the basketball area. 

He doesn’t stop until they’re in the men’s bathroom, luckily - or perhaps unluckily - empty. 

“Hyung, you’re holding kind of tight -” Wooyoung starts, but is silenced by the volatile look Yunho’s face holds. That expression is never directed at _him_.

“Is it him?” He demands, suddenly. 

“Is - what, him?”

“Your - Chanbyung, or whatever the fuck - is he your alpha?” Yunho’s eyes are smouldering, the sweet brown hue looking unforgiving in the light of the restroom. His scent, usually the refreshing sweetness of petrichor and the forest, is sharp - the smell of ozone and a storm.

“How is that any of your business?” Wooyoung stutters, anxious. Yunho is the last person he wants to know he lied - god, how pathetic would it look if Yunho knew he had to make up an alpha because he couldn’t attract one for his life?

“So you’re really planning on spending your first heat with that- that fucking _baby alpha_?” Yunho demands, and god is Wooyoung fed up with his hyungs criticizing his hypothetical taste in men. At the same time, he’s unsure whether he should deny the allegations or not - he doesn’t want Yunho to question who it is if not Changbin, but he also doesn’t want to get his friend roped into his scheme.

“He’s not my alpha, we’re just _friends_ , can you let go?” Wooyoung decides against creating another lie to keep up with. 

Yunho lets go of him and paces for a moment. His teeth is clenched, and Wooyoung can see the muscle in his jaw flexing. _This is not the time to get horny, you weird motherfucker,_ Wooyoung thinks in a mantra. But it’s _hard_ when Yunho looks so intense, hair damp and pushed out of his eyes, eyebrows strong and furrowed.

“So you have an alpha but you’re still flirting with Bunghyun like that? You _reek_ like him, do you even realize?” Yunho growls, striding up to Wooyoung and caging him in against the wall. Wooyoung feels an alarming amount of deja vu.  
“I hate it.” he says honestly, willing Wooyoung to understand.

Wooyoung, however, is incensed at the implication that he’s somehow some kind of insufferable flirt - when in fact he can’t even get this stupid alpha to notice him on a non-brotherly level. 

“You’re a stupid alpha,” Wooyoung’s nostrils flare, and he bites his lip to keep his traitorous tearducts from exposing him. Yunho notices, though, because Yunho _always_ notices, and his face softens momentarily. 

“You’re my frustrating omega,” Yunho murmurs, hand coming up to ruffle his hair before sliding down to cup the omega’s jaw. Wooyoung wonders if he heard wrong. His other hand slips to Wooyoung’s waist, and oh man, Wooyoung did something horrible in his past life. It’s the only explanation as to why he’s forced to live in a perpetual state of gay panic like this.

Yunho takes a deep breath. His face is _scared_ , almost - like Wooyoung is the one with the power in this situation, like he could break the older boy. Wooyoung licks his lips nervously, anticipating the alpha’s next words and feeling about to combust from the proximity and touching. Yunho’s eyes dart downwards before locking onto Wooyoung’s - there’s determination there.

“Spend your heat with me instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP there it is  
> wooyoung is the most oblivious disaster gay to ever disaster gay  
> sorry if there's spelling errors!! comments? criticism? when will WooYun get their shit together? will wooyoung's dick ever learn proper timing? does changbin like wooyoung or does he have an ulterior motive? why is yunho giving literally everyone whiplash with his actions? how long will I prolong wooyoungs pre-heat drama? tune in next time to find out xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far and liked the characterizations!! This is my first time writing a fic so I hope you all enjoyed. Do you think any of the members know Wooyoung is lying? Why is Yunho so upset? When will I write a spin-off exploring mingi/hongjoong/seonghwa’s relationship in this ‘verse? Tune in next time to find out xoxo


End file.
